Personal care products, particularly leave-on skin care products, require a smooth and silky feel on skin to please consumers. In fact, aesthetics are one of the most important factors in consumer satisfaction. Accordingly, the skin care art has developed sensory agents, such as silicone oils, hard particles (such as Poly(methyl methacrylate) (PMMA) particles and polyethylene (PE) particles), and silicone elastomer gels in order to impart good aesthetics. However, each of the foregoing is associated with certain drawbacks, like insufficient sensory performance, dry after-feel on skin, or relatively high cost.
Accordingly, what is needed are cost-effective high performance sensory agents, preferably with good stability and texture in skin care formulations.